


Works of the Mind

by ShyChey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After Game, Blind Sollux Captor, Multi, Potential Long Fic, What am I doing, he gets better tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChey/pseuds/ShyChey
Summary: Sollux Captor is a unique being. He is also rather negligent. What will he do when his actions cause disaster, and possibly miracles as well?





	Works of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So first up, this is a prologue of sorts to convince me to write this. Also none of the pairing listed will show up in this chapter (except slight arasol) but they will be here altogether and be dancing with each other soon enough!  
> I got what I want planned out it's just the time to type it out now... luckily I am a bored bab with nothing better to do!

The game has been over for a little over half a sweep now. At least from a certain perspective. If you want to get technical and account for time shenanigans, it has been 2,500 sweeps since the game was won. Most things have gone back to normal. Or at least the new normal that is. Everything is far from yours. But you honestly couldn't care less.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you have been in this new world for a few perigees now. You were 'placed' here when your friends deemed it too dangerous for a blind person to travel the bubbles. This is mainly due to the fact the bubbles mentioned are lucky to still exist. You and Aradia miraculously made it out of the self-imploding mess they are. Gog you miss her already. Speaking of, most of the 'ghosts' you have come to be acquainted with have come to the land of the living. This is all thanks to the Roxy human being able to use her powers to duplicate her magic ring of life. Now as great as it would be to hand a ring to everyone who keeled over during their session, your group of friends decided that it just couldn't work that way.

They have formed a process you have fondly dubbed the 'right of the damned'. Which honestly makes sense but you're such an asshole that if you didn't find every opportunity to make their lives hell you just wouldn't be you. But as mentioned before, they go through a process to make sure everything is alright in the noggin. Well, you take that back, it makes sure as soon as your brought back to life you won't immediately end others. Also, they’ve tried their best to allow one version of a person to make the transition. With usually only one passing the tests anyway there hasn't been much of a problem with that. Could you imagine a world filled with hundreds of Cronus's? Actually, stop. Send that thought straight back to the hell it came from. You were just thinking about how you've adjusted to your new life so far.

Being blind in this new world is definitely easier than it would be for trolls back on Alternia, seeing as having any disability meant an instant culling if found out. Honestly, you are surprised Tavros wasn't culled before the game started. You are willing to go as far as saying it's easier than when you were traveling with AA, but being dragged from place to place without effort seems as almost cheating. Aranea has offered to return your sight and as tempted as you might be you don't think your pride is quite ready to take up on her offer quite yet.

You currently reside in a 2 respite block communal hive with your dancestor Mituna and his matesprit Latula. You feel bad for the girl sometimes. She’s basically the Captor Caretaker and that's a job you wouldn't wish upon your worst enemy. Like, you thought you were terrible before but now you can't even see what trouble you’re causing. And Captor numero dos can see what he's doing but the coherency behind those actions are questionable. You give her props though. Not once has she complained about it. Not sure you could be that strong in her position. Honestly, it's probably the biggest reason you haven't wished your eyesight back yet. No way are you about to become a babysitter.

Coding is much difficult when blind though. Luckily with your headset and text to speech husktop, you don't feel as tempted to cry for sight. However, it can be taxing to hear the code be announced into your head, almost like the voices of the doomed back in the day.

 Wow, okay. No. That was not okay.

Nothing will ever compare to the hell that was the voices of the doomed and you will drop that immediately before you get even angrier.

 

Anyway! You guess if coding is bothering you so much right now you could try trolling some of your friends. The problem is with you coming in later than everyone you're still not quite diurnal. So finding friends awake during your oh so rare chatty periods was just as, if not more so, rare.

Well, I guess you already admitted to yourself that you miss AA. She also appears to be the only one online at this hour. Your cursor hovers over her name for a few minutes trying to decide if you really want to talk to her or go get some food. The new Chinese takeout place down the road whose number is hanging on your thermal hull is making lean heavily to one side. Just as you decided to get up and pursue a future in lo mein a ding erupts. But wait wasn't AA the only one online? Could she possibly have messaged you first?

 

>apocalypseArisen [AA] has started to troll twinArmageddon [TA] at 3:40

AA: Sollux, are you up?

AA: I know your sleeping habits are bit unpredictable, but it did say you were online so I thought I might get lucky.

TA: hey AA, whats up? n0t like y0u to message 0ut 0f the blue.

AA: good, youre up! I have good news to share!

TA: this d0esn’t s0und f0rl0ning at all.

AA: oh, such a sourpuss as always. You wont even let me tell you before you decide its bad.

TA: well, y0u c0uld tell me, then I c0uld accurately tell h0w magnam0usly h0rrible the news is.

AA: Im coming to visit in a few days!

AA: We found a pocket of bubbles that look to be untouched. Meaning whoever isn’t alive yet can stay there for the time being without worry of the black hole.

TA: w0w

TA: thats actually..

TA: n0t terrible.

AA: See! You should never doubt me like that Sollux!

TA: Yeah, I guess y0ure right. c0l0red me surprised.

AA: 0u0

TA: 0h ha, y0u kn0w I cant em0tic0n with this v0ice chat device.

AA: I know. You know you could fix that now that youve done your role and all that.

TA: And give up the easy living I g0t? n0 thank y0u.

AA: true. I guess I just miss your silly lisp is all.

TA: well, y0u can thank KK f0r that. Besides it was y0ur quirk the c0mputer gave me since y0u were still in the system when I pieced this thing t0gether.

AA: yeah...

TA: well, Im glad Ill be seeing y0u again s00n AA, but my stomach is begging f0r the questi0nable meat that humans kn0w as teriyaki. Talk t0 y0u s00n.

AA: Okay, Bye Sollux!

twinArmageddons [TA] has ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 3:52

 

Well, that could have definitely have gone worse. Don't get the wrong idea, your happy Aradia is coming to visit. You just happen to be a bit unprepared. You can only imagine how your respite block must look. If it looks anything like what places are known to look like when you dwell in them you can only imagine the pestering you are bound to receive from AA. I guess you could ask Latula for help but not only do you not like anyone in your block but the girl and you aren't known for the best interactions. She's a little too over the top for you.

A rumble from your stomach reminds you of your prior engagements with Oriental meats that you are now neglecting. Well, we can't have that now, can we? You head over to your meal block in silence. The others must be asleep. Otherwise, you would hear their obnoxiously loud music. You have sworn off game magazines of any kind for life.

Back to your mission. You manage your way to the hunger trunk and feel around delicately for a sticky note place specifically for you. Your fingers find the end of the note and drift up towards the top of said note where you press on the surface as if you were to accept a call on your phone. Which basically you are but not quite in that order. These humans in charge of LG appliances really know how to make some good stuff.

You grab your phone out of your pocket and place it to your ear waiting for the bluetooth managed call to go through. While it rings you pull out a chair and set your legs out on the table and eventually someone answers. Man, do you love 24/7 establishments.

"Hello and thank you for calling King Wah's. Can I help you?"

You know you said teriyaki earlier but now that you've been thinking of the food, you change your mind.

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling up for your guy's sweet and sour chicken plate. Think you could deliver that for a guy?"

"Sorry sir but all delivery orders must be at least 15B$ your order comes up to 8.25"

"Look, it's 4 in the morning and I want some damn Chinese. You can't possibly have so much traffic one little slip would ruin you."

Silence. You sigh.

Pinching the bridge of your nose a noise draws your attention to the other side of the room. You can't see it of course but you have an idea.

"Thol?" a sleepy but ever so warbled voice lets out.

"Oh, it's just you MT. Ugh. Do you want some take out? You'd be paying of course."

This is answered by eager pulling of a chair and a bunch of jarring which you can only assume is him jumping on the table in excitement. You'll take it as a yes.

"Hey asshole, add a roast pork lo mein to that order. Do I meet the requirements now?"

"Yes sir, your total will be 16.70B$"

You tell him the address and return your phone to your pocket. Part of you feels guilty about using Mituna's boon dollars but on the other hand you’re hungry. You hear him put what you shall believe was his wallet on the table. Feel hungry first, guilty later. You hate yourself enough on a daily basis that you think you can forgo the task for one meal.

"So, what are you doing up Tuna?"

"Don'th call me Thath athhole!"

You snicker but let it die down. "Hey, no need to get defensive. Just wondering what you're doing up."

You've never actually seen Mituna thanks to a certain fish dick but from what you can tell by your other sense he's a bit taller than you since his voice sounds to be coming from above you when standing beside each other. You also assume he has two too many fangs in his mouth as his speech is worse than yours was. Which you know a majority of the speech is thanks to the brains behind it but you'd rather not think about that.

“But seriously, what are you doing up? Is Latula up as well?” you ask. If she’s up you’ll kind of feel bad that you didn’t get her any grub. But if she is up and just not making herself apparent than at least she won’t be able to smell it and find out about your betrayal immediately. But hey, it isn’t your job to feed the hungry with such Asian delicacies.  
“No, Tulip ith’nt up yeth.” You raise an eyebrow noticing his unusual low volume. “I wath juth prakthising.”

Well that sounds as innocent as anything you’ve ever heard. Letting whatever he was ‘prakthising’ on slide for now you decide the best choice was to give nod in the direction you assume he was base on his responses and wait for the food. You hear a few odd noises but think nothing of it. MT is a strange one but you have more pressing matters on your mind. A few minutes have passed when you finally hear the long awaited knock. Pushing yourself up you make your way towards the door, mentally thanking your memorized layout of the hive. You open the door looking straight ahead. This will only add on to the inevitable awkwardness if they are not exactly your height. Which you guess they would having one of your eyes hallowed out is pretty unsettling so you’ll do the poor sap a favor and make this quick. After all, you’re just here for the meat.

“Why hello there chap, mighty nice weather we’re having tonight. Your total is 16.70!” an extremely chipper voice sounds. And by the sound of it they are your exact height. Huh, neat. You feel Mituna shove his hand by your side to, what you hope, give this overly cheerful guy his money. You assumed right as you are then given your food. Holding one towards the side where it was quickly retrieved. Usually, you wait till you them to walk away before closing the door to avoid slamming any body parts but you hear a distinct lack of footsteps.

“uh,” you begin ”you got any grub sauce for the food?” this seems to get him out of whatever stupor he was in. as you hear him ruffle about in what you hope what you asked for.  “Oh, why yes I do! I made sure to bring some along since I know how you trolls love your grub sauce!” You sneer a little and hold up your middle finger “Okay, fuck you. That’s fucking racist you shit.” You have no intentions of getting said sauce now as you now have a point to prove. But this guy doesn’t sound all that upset about your reply. What the fuck is wrong with him?

The guy seemingly hands the sauce into a reaching hand by you. Traitor. He will pay. And that payment will probably be a piece of pork. After all of that though the man still remained. It was kind of starting to get weird. Seriously, what is this guy’s problem? You guess since you have nothing better to do you might as well try to find out. Your curious side seeming to have taken over your apathetic side for now.  
            “Can I help you?” you ask. He seems to shift before answering. “Yes actually. If I am not mistaken, your sign there is one of the main 12. Does that mean you’re a ‘god’ like me? But golly, my mind just cannot seem to place you.” You feel a dread sweep over you. That voice is all too familiar now. You had hope you would never have to revisit those memories after that John kid and Terezi screwed with time. But one thing didn’t quite make sense to you. “’a god like me’? Are you saying you are one of those kids who won the game? Why are delivering pizza then? Don’t you guys own like businesses?” you hear a chuckle. ”Well, boy howdy. I sure do, however I always wanted to try out the smaller jobs since that’s how all the cool movie stars are before they become heroes. That or the army and I own that so… But Look at you! I see you have some sort of different eye thing going on!”

You didn’t know until it happened. He had brought his hand up to your face and touch your socket. I guess you have been really good at playing the not blind role, or he was just really dense. Knowing it was the latter from experience you don’t hurt the boy but you do abruptly step back and slam the door. Like, you understand he thought you’d move but on the other hands he just touch your socket and that was the second grossest thing you have ever felt. You might just have to get a hold of Aranea sooner than expected because that needs to be impossible to do as soon as possible.

You make your way to sit back at the table. You get said redemption pork piece from the traitor while sending a text for Aranea to get when she wakes. Mituna hears you and questions but you don’t pay much attention to his actual words and just make some noises that could be received for an answer. While eating you manage to nip your tongue a little. Well damn. You knew your fangs would grow back eventually but thought being half dead would hold it off for way longer. Well, they aren’t all the way back so you can at least take solace in that.

When you finish your food you ask MT if he could dispose of the evidence. Didn’t need Latula to find out you are staying up late again. Or keeping MT up with you. Or using his money…

By the time you hear him finishing up is when you start to hear stirring in the other room. You consider retreating back into your block but decide against it. You don’t know how quick you will get a text back and would like the room at least decent when AA arrives. As much as you don’t want to converse with any living thing and go back to your husktop, you decide this needs to be done.

“Ay! What’s happening my _captor_ vating roommate?” You don’t know where she picked up punning from after all her talk of it being lame, but it’s been slight enough to where you don’t contemplate death. You nod in her direction. “That’s what I’m talking about! Up top!” Oh yes. The high fives.

Hand raises.

Resounding clap.

Resounding Pain.

You hide the grimace it brings successfully. No need to hurt your source of income. Don’t get me wrong. The disability checks you guys get are pretty satisfying but so is the money from her skate shop. Ownership brings in the mad bucks. Or at least that how she likes to put it.

“Hey LT, don’t suppose you could help me out with something.” You say rubbing your hand a bit. “Anything for you little dude.” Shortness confirmed. They will rue the day when you finally stand up straight!

“AA is coming over in a few days and it’d be nice if I could get some assistance cleaning up around here. I don’t know how bad it is, but I know it isn’t at Aradia level good so... yeah.” There is a laugh then response. “No problem dude. I’m gonna be gone for most of the day today though. You can get mt to help ya get started.” You hear an exasperated sigh. “But I don’t wanna help clean Tulip!” This followed by the sound of red affection you are glad you cannot see to convince him to help. A buzz from your phone alerts you of a text. Escape is neigh

You tell your roommates you appreciate any help and make your escape. Now back in the safety of you respite you can ‘voice’ text back. You bring your phone out and put in an ear phone so you can reply to your messages.

twinArmageddon [TA] has started to troll arachnidsSpy [AS] at 4:35

 

TA: hey, I’m g0nna make this quick. Need a fav0r and y0ur g0d tier w0uld d0 the j0b. Send me a text when y0u get this.

[5:00] AS: I can only assume you are speaking a8out your sight. I can of course 8e of help 8ut I do have one conflict with it.

TA: That s0unds p0sitive.

AS: If I am correct, you are still only partly among the living. Am I right?

TA: I really sh0uld have invested in that T-shirt…

TA: But yeah. Didn’t see the p0int 0f getting 0ne 0f th0se rings when I’m still alive en0ugh t0 be apart 0f the living.

AS: I see…

AS: Well then, 8efore I can restore anything you will most likely need to visit one of our godly life players to restore half of you.

TA: If that’s the case, then why were y0u guys c0nstantly nagging 0n me t0 fix it s00ner.

AS: If you haven’t realized that most of our friends aren’t the gr8est people then I do not know what to tell you.

TA: Y0u… G0t a p0int there…

TA: I guess I’ll g0 and handle that later then.

TA: I’ll send a text y0ur way when y0ur services are needed.

twinArmageddons has ceased trolling arachnidsSpy at 5:15

 

Time has passed and you are now on your way to Jane’s place. You are currently experiencing the most awkward thing a troll can go through. Car ride with a friend who talks way too much. However, you are grateful for it. Even if your social scale wants to kill itself, you could argue this is at least a little better than getting an uber. Of which you still don’t trust by the way. So here you are glad that your anti-social self still has friends to rely on.


End file.
